worldsgreatestheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Leia Organa
"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from now on you'll do as I tell you, Okay?" ''~ ''Princess Leia Princess Leia Organa also known as Leia Skywalker, Leia Organa, Princess Leia or after marriage, Leia Organa Solo is a major character in Star Wars. She is portrayed by Carrie Fisher . Princess Leia is the love intrest of Han Solo and it is also revealed in Star Wars: Episode VI that she is Luke Skywalker thus meaning that she is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Her and Luke were seperated at birth with Leia going to live with Bail Organa (giving her the sir name Organa) and her brother going to live with Aunt Beru and Owen Lars on Tatooine. This was because they wanted to keep her Father's secret safe. She was born and raised on the beautiful planet of Alderaan in a palace with her adoptive parents before the planet's destruction in 0 BBY. In 2008, Princess Leia was selected by Empire Magazine as the 89th greatest film character of all time with IGN listing her as the 8th top Star Wars hero. UGO Networks listed Leia as one of their best heroes of all time, stating that 'even though she ended up hanging out with goofy teddy bears and making out with a doughy Harrison Ford, she always had that special something.' Characteristics Princess Leia Organa is characterised as a driven, motivated woman with a forceful personality, like her father. She is well known as the most beautiful woman in the Star Wars Universe and was loved by many. Leia was loved by Luke Skywalker (before they found out they were siblings), Han Solo (were later to get married), Prince Isolder (before he met Teneiel Djo ) and many others. In the 'Shadows of the Empire' novels, Leia is seduced by the crime lord Prince Xizor. Chewbacca manages to break off the seduction allowing her to kill the gangster. Leia is a warrior, she frequently takes part in combat operations. She is an excellent sharpshooter, missing rarely if ever, with her trusty blaster. She kills many villainous characters, such as, Jabba the Hutt, choking him with the chain which was bound to kill her. Leia is also known for Grand Admiral Thrawn 's death, because she turned the Noghri against him. She even killed a dark Jedi named Kueller with her blaster rifle right before he is about to kill Luke. Initially hesitant about her Jedi Training, she later learns various force techniques and becomes a very satisfying Jedi under Luke's guidance. She eventually becomes a member of the New Jedi Order, devolping her lightsaber skills further under training of Master Saba Sebtayne. Culture Leia's well-known hair-do in Star Wars: A New Hope has been dubbed 'the doughnut style' or 'cinnamon buns' by not only science fiction fans but many people around the world. Carrie Fisher made an appearance on the English TV show 'Bring back Star Wars' and said that she hated the character's hairstyle. She said it made her face look rounder and it took two hours every day to style. Miss Piggy on 'Jim Hensons's Muppet Babies' copied the hairstyle with doughnuts in a Star Wars themed episode. Also in a scene of 'Spaceballs', Princess Vespa also appears to have the hairstyle, but she is actually wearing extremely large headphones. In the parody film 'Thumb wars', the role of Leia was filled by a character named Princess Bunhead, who, as the name implies, had two cinnamon rolls for hair. The hair-do has also been compared to the Iberian sculpture Lady of Elche. George Lucas quotes: 'In the 1977 film, I was looking very hard to create something different that wasn't in fashion, so I went with a kind of SouthWestern Pancho Villa woman revolutionary look, which is what that is. The buns are basically from turn-of-the-century Mexico.' The term 'Metal Bikini' refers to the iconic slave girl costume worn by Princess Leia when she was held captive in Jabba the Hutt's palace, at the beginning of Return Of The Jedi. The skimpy costume consisted of a copper brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with string, copper plates at the groin in front and back, a red silk loincloth, and leather boots. There were other various adornments, including a hair fastener, a snake arm-wrap and two bracelets. Last, there was the chain and collar that bound her to Jabba . After her appearance wearing the 'golden metal bikini', Carrie Fisher almost immediately became a cult sex symbol. Leia's metallic bikini scenes were voted by 'Empire magazine' as among the most memorable in movie history. One 'Wired magazine' editor stated the only reson for the outfit's fame is 'no doubt that the sight of Carrie Fisher in the gold sci-fi swimsuit was burned into the sweaty subconcious of a generation of fanboys hitting puberty in the spring of 1983.' Character Development In the rough draft of A New Hope, Leia was roughly 13-15 year old princess (the same age as Padme Amidala in Star Wars: A Phantom Menace) the spoiled daughter of King Kayos and Queen Breha of Aquilae . In that draft, she had two brothers Biggs and Windy , whose identities were substantantially revised into their current form by the fourth draft (though they did not appear in intervening versions). The later story synopsis elstablished her as Leia Antilles, the daughter of Bail Antilles from the peaceful world of Organa Major. In the fourth draft the names were turned around so Leia Organa came instead from Alderaan. Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith In the prequel, Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Padme Amidala is pregnant with Anakin Skywalker's progeny near the end of the Clone Wars. During the film's epilogue, Padmé gives birth to Luke and Leia on Polis Massa. After her mother dies from childbirth, Leia is sent to Alderaan to be raised by her adoptive parents (Bail Organa and Breha Organa ) and be safe from Emperor Palpatine's newly declared Galactic Empire. Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope Princess Leia is introduced as the Princess of Alderaan and a member of the Imperial Senate . Darth Vader captures her on board the ship Tantative IV, where she is acting as a spy for the Rebel Alliance. He accuses her of being a traitor and demands to know the location of the secret technical plans of the Death Star , the Galactic Empire 's most powerful weapon. Unknown to Vader , the young Senator has hidden the plans inside the Astromech Droid R2D2 and has sent it to find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on the nearby planet of Tatooine . Later, Vader has her tortured but she resists telling him anything. Still believing she could be useful, Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin threatens to destroy Alderaan with the super weapon unless she reveals the location of the hidden Rebel base. She lies to them, and Tarkinorders Alderaan to be destroyed anyway. She is finally rescued by Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Obi-Wan, the Wookie Chewbacca, and the two droids R2-D2 and C3PO. When they finally escape at the expense of Obi-Wan's life sacrificed in a duel with Vader, they take part in a major battle in which Luke destroys the Death Star in his X-Wing fighter. In the Massassi Temple at the hidden Rebel baseon The Fourth Moon Of Yavin the radiant Princess presents the Alderaanian Medal of Freedom to her rescuers and the heroes of the battle. Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Three years later in Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Princess Leia is at the Rebel base on Hoth . She later helps with the evacuation of Hoth during an Imperial attack, remaining at her station until Han Solo forces her to leave with him. She flees with C-3PO, Han and Chewbacca on their Millennium Falcon ship . Although they are pursued by Imperial TIE Fighters , they dodge their fire by flying into an asteroid field when the hyperdrive for the Falcon breaks down. Romance blossoms between Leia and Han during their flight from the Empire ; while hiding in the stomach of a space slug, she finally shares a kiss with the Corellian smuggler. Later, when they stop at Bespin for repairs, Lando Calrissian turns them over to the Empire to which Darth Vader plans to use them as bait for Luke Skywalker. Han is also used as a test subject for the carbon freezing chamber meant for Luke, and it is there that Leia finally confesses her love for Han. Vader then gives the frozen Han to bounty hunter Boba Fett. Later, Lando helps Leia, Chewbacca and the two droids escape. Chewbacca chokes Lando for giving Han to Darth Vader, Boba Fett and Jabba the Hutt and she angrily tells him they do not need his help. While escaping, she senses that Luke is in trouble and makes them go back for him. They save Luke after he falls into Vader's trap and is badly hurt in a near-fatal duel against him. Star Wars: Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi One year later in Star Wars: Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi, Princess Leia along with Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Luke Skywalker and the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 go to Tatooine to try to rescue Han Solo from Jabba The Hutt. Leia's part of the plan consists of posing as the Ubesebounty hunter Boushh turning Chewbacca over to Jabba. Her ruthless bargaining, negotiating the price for Chewbacca while holding an armed thermal detonator, impresses Jabba enough to allow her quarters in the palace for the night. The Huttese gangster eventually discovers her real identity, captures her, makes her his new slave girl and forces her to wear her iconic metal bikini after she frees Han from the carbonite . After Luke kills the Rancor , Jabba sentences Luke and Han to be fed to the Sarlacc . Just as all seems lost, Lando (disguised as a guard) helps Luke and Han overpower their captors. Leia seizes the moment to kill Jabba by strangling him with the very chain that bound her. R2-D2 cuts her loose, and after Luke boards the sailbarge , the Jedi Knight rescues Leia. With Leia's help, Luke uses a deck cannon to blow up his barge as they swing to safety. While preparing for a last battle with the Empire on Endor, Luke reveals to Leia that she is, in fact, his twin sister and that Darth Vader is their father. Initially reluctant to believe him, Leia realizes that Luke speaks the truth. Leia joins Han in leading the Rebels in a final battle as the Rebel Fleet battle the second Death Star. Leia is slightly injured in the battle but nevertheless helps the Rebels , allied with the Ewoks, to defeat the Empire. Star Wars: Holiday Special Leia briefly appears in the 1978 TV Movie, Star Wars: The Holiday Special. In the show, Leia is a leader and administrator of the new Rebel Alliance base. She is accompanied by C-3PO contacting Mallatobuck (Chewbacca's wife) for assistance in finding Chewbacca and Han. She also appears in the cartoon segment at a different Rebel Base, located in an asteroid field, and at the Life Day ceremony at the end of the film. Fisher also appeared in and hosted the November 18, 1978 episode of Saturday Night Live that aired one day after the holiday special.The Summer 1983 issue of Rolling Stone magazine poked fun at this appearance. Gallery Princess Leia.jpg Princess Leia as a slave.jpg Princess Leia rewarding the rest of the heroes.jpg Leia.jpg Leia firing a blaster.jpg Leia in Hoth.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Bad mouthing Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Family of the Villain Category:Royalty Category:Heroes which have appeared in LEGO Games